pineapplepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Percy
Percy is PB's son as well as the mascot character and one of the two main characters of Smile!, the continuation of Pineapple Soda. : Percival Toulouse Farlow, Percy, Perce, or Brazen, is a prostitute, the victim of human trafficking, and a Syndicate mobster. Percy's pass times include flirting, smoking, drinking, doing drugs, pick-pocketing, vandalization and the tagging of graffiti. He is also the cause of a lot of other general mischief around London. Percy belonged to a very well-to-do family in Brighton, Sussex, having grown up in a large beach-side stilt home with his purportedly abusive step-father and a myriad of other unpleasant family members. Around four years prior to the start of the series, Percy was arrested on murder allegations and drug possession after being caught on the scene of a crime. Though he was acquitted of higher charges due to lack of evidence, he still served four years for drug possession and was only released from HM a month prior to the series launch. Upon being released, he found that he had been completely disowned by his family and subsequently learned that his grandmother (who initially planned to take him in) had passed away. Percy has become very estranged from his family but remained close with his grandmother on up until her death. It was through his time living with her prior to being arrested that he picked up on the variety of interesting superstitions he holds within the series. : Percy was left homeless and stranded after his release and his family refused to intervene. He was eventually 'rescued' by the Syndicate, an interdimensional mafia that usually abducts abuse victims and troubled youths into their ranks, exploiting them for their loyalty and taking advantage of their early world views. It was here that he was hooked on on stronger drugs such as heroin and suffered the amputation of his arm as a punishment for trying to pickpocket one of their superiors. In all actuality, it came to be apparent that all members of the Syndicate suffer some form of bodily mutilation as a means of reinforcing dependency, fear, control and even Stockholm Syndrome. Percy was told he must 'earn his wings;' a reference to having been sold into human trafficking as a prostitute or sex slave until he can pay off his debts. As the Syndicate controls all the drug import in the area, he is stuck buying his fix back from them until he pays off the cost of a prosthetic arm to replace the one they took, and only then, will he be accepted into their ranks as an "official" Syndicate member, where they promise to give him guns and teach him to be an assassin. His Syndicate name is 'Brazen' in reference to his loudmouthed and foolish behaviour. Appearance : Percy is missing his left arm from just below the elbow down, an injury he sustained through working with the Syndicate. He is lanky and incredibly thin, often going days without a proper meal. He has long black hair that's accentuated by his widow's peak hairline. His hair is somewhat wavy and unkempt, usually depicted as stringy with many loose strands, and with slight feathering at the tips which are dyed green from much earlier on in the timeline. He's usually depicted as wearing oversized, undersized, or otherwise ill-fitted clothing. His ears, nose, hands, legs, and feet are portrayed as unusually long and thin, matching those of his father's but may also be exaggerated by his thin legs and torso by comparison. Percy also has large and downturned eyes with pronounced lower lashes, as well as somewhat bushy eyebrows. He also appears to have some form of permanent discoloration of his cheeks and nose, possibly due to Melasma*, a condition also known as 'pregnancy mask' that can be triggered by pregnancy hormones. This is supported by the fact he bares no such markings in the universes and timelines where he has never been pregnant. And though his outfit changes frequently, he's usually portrayed in a pair of yellow mini boxer briefs with a blue door, seams and hem, as well as with some form of beanie worn loosely and without his hair tucked away. He is also sometimes seen with skull and crossbones tattoos, large black gauges in his ears, or black arrow tipped vertical barbell piercings in his chest. All of these depend strongly on the timeline he appears in. While his eye colour is very different from his father's, he does share the deep brown shade with his mother. Personality : Percy's exterior generally infers a young punk, perhaps a "gangster-wannabe," and he often comes across as a snarky and sarcastic troublemaker. He is also endlessly infatuated with women and often makes an idiot of himself whenever pretty girls are around. In spite of his cool-kid exterior, Percy can be incredibly naive, absentminded and somewhat clumsy. He's often described as a bit of a doofus, or 'some dumb kid.' While Percy likes to act rough and tumble, haughty and short-tempered, he's much more patient and kind than he at first lets on. At heart, he's a sweet kid with a great capacity for compassion and forgiveness. A lot of his crass, rude and obnoxious aura perhaps stems from his apparent problem with boldly exclaiming his first and most immediate thoughts when presented with new people and situations. : One of Percy's biggest quirks is that he is often wary and even afraid of do-gooders and overtly kind individuals, believing them to have some form of ulterior motive and 'always out to get something.' He feels most at home when surrounded by negative influences because he believes criminals and thugs to be honest people about who they are and what they want out of life. This type of thinking has ultimately lead him down a very negative path and to many unfortunate situations. Relationships *Cyane is his love interest and boyfriend, though sometimes more depending on the Saga.[http://smileforagoodtime.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17 *Daysir is his pimp in the Syndicate mafia.[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Heartless is one of his closest friends. *He also is known to have a pet cat. Development : Percy was designed and created as a character in front of a live audience, and by fans, making him a first in the history of the series. The event took place on the 6th of September, 2016 during a Livestreaming effect, and first becoming available as a character to interact with online under the hashtag "Interactive mpreg boy" on September 9th, a date that subsequently became Percy's official birthday. He was designed by taking a 3D model and sculpting it to the specifications of the viewers in the chatroom and in real time. He was also given PB as a father jokingly by fans when they realized the similarities between the two. Later, this idea was taken seriously when it was discovered that PB's given backstory and the dates all aligned perfectly to account for Percy having actually been PB's biological son. Percy's account was eventually removed from interaction but the event was also used as a talent scouting event where future writers for the series were selected. One of those writers was none other than Gabby Rose, one of the primary writers of Smile and the original creator of the character Cyane who would ultimately go on to star in Smile![https://picarto.tv/zachsanomaly Series questions: Ask the authors] (Live streaming event) Trivia *In some illustrations, his severed left arm appears to be shorter and even lacking an elbow entirely. *In one of his first illustrations, he can be seen using his unsevered or 'corporeal arm' to lock arms with his shadow's severed left arm. The non-corporeal or phantom limb can be seen extending from the wall and hooked together with his living one. This appears to be in reference to his guardian form who possesses a shadowy or ghostly but functional arm in place of his missing one. The illustration makes use of the spinning dancer effect to pull off the swap in apparent arms. *Percy is an artist, and apparently a gifted one. *Percy is the only known character with a heavy cockney or estuary accent so far. *Percy is one of the few characters who could be reached both through the Ask the characters blog and the official ask-the-characters discord channel. He can still be reached through the latter by mentioning his name or by sending a question addressed to either of his character icons or his baby-warbles icon. ::This makes Percy the only character besides Missy who can be spoken to through the use of multiple emojis to date. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Smile characters